A typical internal force balance 100 for measuring axial loads, i.e., drag at zero incidence, is illustrated in FIG. 1. The force balance 100 includes a pair of flexure hinges 102 and strain gauges 104 for measuring strain on cantilever arms 106 connecting a measurement side 108 of the balance to a non-measurement side 110 of the balance 100. When an axial load is applied to the measurement side 108 of the balance 100, the flexure hinges 102 cooperate with transverse cuts 112 disposed on a surface 114 of the balance 100 to allow a deflection, predominantly in a direction of the axial load, which approximates a parallelogram, and the axial force is determined from the strain gauges 104.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings of prior art force balances or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.